CUANDO DIJIMOS QUE LO QUERÍAMOS TODO
by luciaSWEET99
Summary: Rick y Kate tienen 24 años, y esta es la historia de su vida. Es una historia totalmente AU. Empieza siendo T, pero a lo mejor tendrá capítulos M. Es mi primera historia, ser comprensivos, por favor. Dejad opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas.
1. Chapter 1

Era temprano cuando me desperté, estaba en la cama de mi casa, si en mi casa, porque normalmente dormía en la universidad. Al moverme un poco olí el perfume de él. Aunque no estaba conmigo, pero al venirme a casa cogí una camiseta de él. Lo echaba de menos, no sabéis cuanto. Pero lo tenía decidido, hoy me volvía a la universidad a pasar noche buena con él. Él no tiene a nadie y esta solo, pero este año yo estaré con él, y podremos celebrar la noche a nuestra forma y sin que nadie nos moleste.

Baje a desayunar con mi familia y a contarle mi decisión. Cuando llegue a bajo me encontré a mi madre y mi padre en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, mientras le echaban un ojo a los gemelos, Edgar y Aiden, esos dos eran un peligro cuando se trataba de jugar, la mayoría de las veces se enfrentaban y había que pararlos antes de que llegaran a las manos.

Los gemelos para sus 14 años eran bastante altos, casi llegan a mi altura. Aún me acuerdo cuando éramos pequeños y yo no los diferenciaba.

_-Mamá, ¿Por qué Edgar y Aiden tienen que ser iguales? No se quien es quien.-__  
><em>_-Cariño, es que son gemelos. Pero yo tengo un truquito para diferenciarlos-__  
><em>_-¿Ah si?, ¿Cuál?-__  
><em>_-Fíjate en Edgar, tiene el mismo lunar que tu en la mejilla, y Aiden no lo tiene-_

* * *

><p>Regrese cuando mi madre nos llamo para desayunar.<br>-Chicos, a desayunar-  
>-Ya vamos, mamá- dijeron los gemelos a la vez. Me daba un coraje cuando se seguían las frases o las decían simultáneamente.<p>

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y observe toda la variedad de comida que había: huevos revueltos, Bacon, tortitas con sirope, zumos, batidos, tostadas, mermeladas, mantequilla, fresas y cerezas.  
>En cuanto lo repase todo no pude volver a acordarme de Rick, sabia cuanto le gustaban este tipo de desayunos.<p>

Mis hermanos empezaron a pelearse por el batido de chocolate, y tras esta pequeña disputa se quedo la cocina en silencio. Escogí este momento para comunicarles mu decisión a mis padres, ya que los silencios en esta casa era difíciles.  
>-Mamá, papá, he decidido que después de desayunar hago las maletas y me vuelvo a la universidad-<br>-Para estar con ese noviecito tuyo- dijo Aiden.  
>-Vas a disfrutar las navidades, eh pillina- continúo Edgar.<br>- Vosotros callaros-  
>-Un respeto en vuestra hermana- corto mi madre- pero Kate, este año íbamos a pasar la navidad juntos-<br>-Lo se, mamá. Pero es que Rick no tiene a nadie y no quiero dejarlo solo en un día tan import...-no pude continuar porque llamaron a la puerta-¡VOY YO!

Me levante de la mesa sin dar un bocado a nada. Cuando llegue no me pare a ver quien pegaba, solo quería abrir y decirle cuatro cosas bien dicha al que hubiera molestado a estas horas. ¡Son solos las 8:30 de la mañana, por Dios!

En cuanto abrí y vi quien era el que pegaba, me tire a sus brazos besándolo mientras lo abrazaba, haciendo el beso torpe e incomodo.  
>-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte al separarnos.<br>-Hola, cariño. Pues estando en la universidad me entere que en esta casa vivía una chica inteligente, guapísima y muy sexi, que tiene por novio a un muchacho encantador y muy bueno. Y he venido a ver si le echaba de menos.  
>-Claro que te echaba de menos, mi amor. Ahora iba a subir a hacer mi maleta para volverme a la universidad y pasar las navidades contigo- Cuando termine de decir esto me fije en Rick, me estaba mirando con un infinito amor que hacia que me derritiese.<br>- Te amo, Kate. No sabes cuanto- y me beso. Un beso lleno de ternura, devoción e infinito amor.  
>- Si, si que lo se. Porque yo siento lo mismo por ti- y volvimos a besarnos.<p>

Lo cogí de la mano, cada uno cogimos un bolso de viaje y entramos.  
>-Vamos a desayunar, es de esos desayunos gigantes que a ti te encantan-<br>-Ahora que hablas de comida me doy cuenta del hambre que tengo-  
>Rick fue a dejar los bolsos a los pies de la escaleras mientras me dirigía a la cocina, entre con Rick unos cinco pasos mas atrás.<br>-¿Quien era, Katie?- pregunto mi padre.  
>- Pues parece que me leyeron la memoria, era Rick- Lo cogí de la mano cuando llego a mi lado.<br>-Hola muchacho, ¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto mi padre estrechándole la mano.  
>-Muy bien, Señor Beckett ¿y usted?- le respondió Rick. Me hacia gracias que después de tanto tiempo siguiera con tantas formalidades y tantos nervios<br>-Muchacho, ya dijimos que nada de formalidades-  
>-De acuerdo, Jim-<br>Mi madre se levanto y se acercó a Rick para darle un abrazo al cual el respondió gustoso.  
>-Johanna, tan radiante como siempre-<br>Mi madre en ese momento exploto en carcajadas.  
>-Muchacho, te recuerdo que es mi mujer- intervino mi padre cogiendo a mi madre por la cintura.<br>-No se preocupe, Jim. Yo soy hombre de una sola mujer y ella se llama Kate- se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero yo lo cogí de la cara y le di un beso en los labios.  
>-¡QUE CURSI ERES, CASTLE!- saltaron los gemelos con su habitual manera de decir las cosas a la vez.<br>-Hey chicos, ¿Vosotros ensayáis o algo?-

En ese momento todos empezamos a carcajear. Cuando todos terminamos de reír, nos sentamos a desayunar.  
>-Rick, ¿Te quedas en casa, verdad?- dijo mi madre.<br>-Bueno, si no es molestia me gustaría-  
>-Molestia ninguna, tonto- intervenir yo.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando terminamos de desayunar y recoger todos los cacharros. Rick y yo subimos a mi habitación para colocar su ropa.<br>Yo me tumbe en la cama mientras él colocaba todo. Rick tenia sus propios cajones en mi cuarto entonces no tuve que ayudarlo a vaciar nada de los bolsos.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió venirte en navidades para acá?-acabe preguntándole, me comía la curiosidad.

- Bueno pues estaba en nuestro cuarto de la universidad, y al abrir uno de los cajones para coger la ropa para ir a entrenar, al sacar una de mis camisetas cayo al suelo una tuya. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de todo el de menos que te echaba. ¡Llevaba sin verte una semana y media!, hice las maletas y aquí estoy con mi chica-

- Te estas volviendo un cursi, Rick. ¿Lo sabias?-

- Teniéndote a ti a mi lado me da igual-

De repente se tiro en la cama cayendo encima de mí, apoyando su peso en sus antebrazos. Me miro a los ojos y poco a poco acercó sus labios a los míos. Después de ese beso vinieron otros que se tornaron más pasionarios.

- Rick, debemos parar. Mis padres y mis hermanos están abajo- le dije dándole un último beso.

- Tienes razón- me dijo. Me beso la nariz y se echo a mi lado.

Me estaba dando caricias en el brazo. Él sabia lo mucho que a mi me relajaban ese tipo de toques en mis brazos, noté como me besaba en la mejilla y me rodeaba con sus brazos desde mi espalda antes de acabar cayendo ante Morfeo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo. Dos días, dos capítulos. Quiero que sepáis que ahora mismo puedo subir rápido, a causa de estar de vacaciones en Suecia. Pero en cuanto vuelva a España, el ritmo bajará un poco. **

* * *

><p>Me desperté sintiendo un murmullo en mi oído. Cuando conseguí prestar atención en lo que ese murmullo me decía me di cuenta que era Rick tratando de despertarme. Me decía palabras tiernas, en ese momento me di cuenta de que quería estar con él el resto de mi vida.<p>

Me di la vuelta para quedar enfrentada a él. Le besé lenta y perezosamente.

-Hey- dijo con cara de adormilado.

-Hola, ¿Cuánto hemos dormido?-

-Unas 3 horas, somos peores que las marmotas-

Empecé a reírme. Tenía unas ocurrencias que eran muy extrañas, pero a la vez me encantaban. Hacia que me tomara la vida con más alegría.

- Creo que deberíamos bajar, o tus padres nos tomaran por unos pervertidos desesperados-

-No seas imbécil, ellos no lo pensaran de mi, solo de ti- le dije intentando molestarlo.

Él me miro con cara de sorpresa, pero al instante el cambio por una sonrisa socarrona.  
>Eso solo significaba una cosa...<p>

-¡COSQUILLAS NO, RICK!- grité corriendo por la habitación.

Di una vuelta a la cama y salí de la habitación corriendo, dirección a la planta baja.  
>Cuando estuve en los pies de las escaleras me giré y vi a Rick muy cerca de mí. Decidí correr hacía el jardín.<p>

Estando en el jardín me cogió de la cintura y me besó con lentitud. Me encantaba cuando me demostraba todo lo que sentía por mí a través de un beso.

Se ocurrió una manera de hacerlo de rabiar. Cada vez que se acercaba a darme un beso yo me apartaba.  
>Por culpa de tanta tontería acabamos en el césped tumbados.<p>

-Rick-

-Mhmm...?-

-¿No te recuerda esto al día que nos conocimos?-

-Mucho-

-Aún li recuerdo como si fuera ayer. No lo olvidaré en la vida-

-Como olvidarlo...-

_Cinco años atrás_

_Acababa de llegar a la universidad, y no conocía a nadie._

_Estaba paseando por el césped de campus, distraída, cuando me tropecé con alguien tumbado en el césped._

_Antes de que cayera al suelo, ese alguien me cogió por la cintura._

_-¿Estas bien?-_

_-Si, si gracias- le miré a la cara y lo primero que vi fueron esos preciosos ojos azules- Lo siento, no te había visto-_

_-No te preocupes, lo importante es que no te hiciste daño- y ahora esa sonrisa, dios es guapísimo._

_-No te preocupes, no me he hecho daño-_

_-De acuerdo... Yo soy Richard Edgar Castle, aunque todos me llaman Rick o Castle-_

_-Encantada, Katherine Beckett. Simplemente Kate- le dije con una sonrisa, este chico me gustaba mucho, demasiado para acabar de conocerlo._

_-¿Y tu segundo nombre?- es curioso, me gusta._

_-Houghton...- dije muy bajito, ese nombre no me gustaba nada._

_-Rick...- escuchamos como alguien lo llamaba._

_-Bueno, parece que no pueden vivir sin mí. Encantado de haberte conocido, simplemente Kate-_

_Y como llegó se marchó, pero no por mucho tiempo._

- A partir de ese día mi vida cambio, para bien claro- deje mientras le miraba a los ojos.

-Pues la mía cobro el sentido que le faltaba- me besó lentamente.

- Y de nuestro primer beso, ¿Te acuerdas?-

_Rick y yo nos conocíamos desde hace un poco más de 6 meses. Dábamos todas las clases juntos, los dos queríamos ser abogados, en las cuales nos sentábamos juntos._

_Ahora estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Rick, por el mero hecho de que la profesora de psicología nos había mandado un proyecto por parejas._

_Pegué y a los dos minutos me abrió un Rick cargado de libros sobre Psicología._

_-Te tomas enserio el tema del trabajo, eh?- le dije un poco burlona._

_-Si, tu ríete, porque estos libros nos ayudaran a aprobar la asignatura-_

_-Claro, lo que tu digas-_

_Nos sentamos en la mesa que tenia Rick en su pequeño salón._

_Para ser una habitación de la universidad era bastante grande. Aunque comparándola con la mía, todas eran muy grandes. Mi habitación la compartíamos 3 chicas en el edificio exclusivo para mujeres. Y no era muy grande que digamos._

_Estábamos leyendo un texto cuando de repente los dos a la vez levantamos nuestras cabezas, y le golpeé sin querer haciendo que el cayera hacía atrás._

_Me levante corriendo para ver si estaba bien. Lo ayudé a levantarse y lo senté en el sofá. Su moflete izquierdo estaba empezando a ponerse lilita._

_Fui a la cocina para coger algo de hielo. Al volver se lo coloque sutilmente en la zona moreteada, y me quede observándolo._  
><em>De un instante a otro nos estábamos mirando a los ojos y acercando nuestros rostros poquita a poco.<em>  
><em>Cuando nuestros labios se separaron, Rick apoyó su frente sobre la mía.<em>

_-Kate, no puedo aguantarlo más. Me gustas, muchísimo, tanto que incluso me da miedo- me dijo con los ojos cerrados._

_Yo volví a besarle. Y al separarme le dije._

_-Yo te quitare esos miedos, mi amor- y nos fundimos en otro beso. Este acabo desencadenando un suceso en el que nos entregamos el uno al otro._

-Rick, debemos levantarnos, tenemos que ir a comprar los regalos de navidad-

-De acuerdo. Pero mejor vamos después de comer-

- Pues a comer. Estás hecho un glotón- le cogí de la mejilla.

- Pues yo me veo muy bien- dijo mientras se subía la camiseta y mostraba su torso.

* * *

><p>Cuando comimos cogimos el coche de Rick y nos fuimos al centro.<p>

Decidimos ir al centro comercial. Estando allí compramos un videojuego para cada uno, los cuales eligió Rick.

Para mi madre compramos un vestido informal de los que a ella les gustaba, también unos complementos a juego. A mi padre después de dar muchas vueltas, nos decantamos por un Rolex.

En un despiste de Rick, entre en la tienda donde compramos el regalo de mi madre. Antes me di cuenta que se quedo mirando una camisa, y decidí comprársela. La verdad es que Rick tenía muy buen gusto. La camisa era de Roberto Verino en un tono azul clarito, con ella puesta seguro que resaltaban sus ojos. Era un poco cara, pero nada de lo que le compre llegará a ser suficiente por agradecerle todo lo que había cambiado mi vida.

* * *

><p>Terminamos de comprar y decidimos ir a Remy's a merendar. Los batidos eran increíbles.<p>

Yo compré un batido de fresa y él un de chocolate, y una tarta de queso para compartir.

Merendamos entre risas, cuando nos dimos cuenta llevábamos una hora y media en el restaurante.

Así que volvimos a casa, todavía teníamos que ducharnos y prepararnos para la cena.

* * *

><p>Saludamos a mis padres y subimos a mi habitación para arreglarnos. Mis padres ya estaban listos y estaban terminando de preparar la cena.<p>

Mi cuarto tenia baño propio. Me metí yo a ducharme mientras el envolvía los regalos que faltaban.

Cuando me duché salí a vestirme a la habitación así él podría empezar a ducharse. Me puse un vestido negro por encima de las rodillas con un cinturón dorado, era ajustado y me marcaba mucho mis curvas, el vestido me lo regaló Rick por mi cumpleaños. Me puse unos tacones también negros con algunos detalles en dorado.

Un collar dorado con un colgante de una luna y un sol con unos pendientes a juego.

Estaba vestida solo me faltaba peinarme y maquillarme, pero necesitaba un espejo y mis cosas del cuarto de baño.

Me acerqué a la puerta del baño y pegué.

-¿Rick?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Puedo pasar a maquillarme y peinarme?- le pregunte cuando ya esta con la puerta abierta para entrar.

-Pero si ya estas dentro, jajaja. Eso no lo tienes ni que preguntar, cariño- me dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias-

-Yo sé que lo que tú querías era verme desnudo, jajaja- dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Me empecé a maquillar delante del espejo. Me pinté muy natural, luego me recogí el pelo con una trenza francesa de derecha a izquierda.

Cuando estaba terminando de hacerme la trenza, alguien me rodeó por la espalda y me besó en la mejilla.

-Estas preciosa, Kate- me giré es sus brazos y le rodeé el cuello con los mios.

-Gracias. Sabes, es la primera navidad que pasamos juntos después de los 4 años y medio de relación que llevamos- le di un beso- Y me encanta.

-Pues porque el resto de los años sean iguales. Siempre- y me volvió a besar, pero este beso era sellando una promesa. Siempre, nuestro siempre.

* * *

><p>Cenamos una sopa de maíz de primero y un pavo relleno de segundo, las especialidades de mi madre.<p>

El postre lo hizo mi padre. Una tarta de tres chocolates.

Terminamos de comer y retirarlo todo. Rick se ofreció a hacer los cafés.

-Johanna capuchino, Jim Expreso y Kate con vainilla y dos de azúcar. Creo que lo tengo-

Los entrego a cada uno el suyo, dejándome para el final a mí.

El mio tenía un corazón dibujado con la espuma. Le di un beso rápido en forma de agradecimiento.

-Ahora, ¡LOS REGALOS!- gritaron los gemelos al unísono.

Subí a mi habitación a por los regalos.

**POV RICK**

-Jim, me gustaría preguntarte una cosa- dios me muero de miedo.

-Pues dime, chico- me dijo volviendo su cabeza hacia mí.

-Le quiero pedir matrimonio a tu hija, pero me gustaría que nos dieras tu bendición-me sudaban las manos como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-¡Oh!... Pues claro que la tienes chico. Pero te aviso de ante mano, como le hagas daño te las veras conmigo-

-Gracias, Jim- me levante y lo abracé.

**POV KATE**

Yo volví la última, estaba terminando de envolver el regalo de Rick.

-Ya estoy-

-Pues empecemos ya- dijo mi madre. Tenía un espíritu navideño tremendamente grande.

-Nosotros- dijo Aiden. – Primero- dijo Edgar.

A mi madre le regalaron un reloj de pulsera, a mi padre el nuevo libro de su escritor favorito, a Rick un maletín para sus papeles y a mí la nueva colonia de Calvin Klein.

-Pues ahora nosotros- dijeron mis padres.

A los chicos fue la nueva consola que querían con 3 juegos.

-Rick, el regalo de Kate también te incluye a ti- dijo mi madre.

-Toma, cariño. Te lo mereces- mi padre me dio una pequeña cajita blanca con un lazo rojo.

Lo abrí y me encontré una llave.

-¡No me lo puedo creer, dios mio, dios mio! ¡Un apartamento!- me levante y abracé a mis padres- Gracias, gracias.

-Te lo mereces, mi amor- me dijo Rick cuando me abracé a él.

-Rick, tenemos apartamento. En cinco meses terminamos la universidad y ya tenemos apartamento.- me abracé más fuerte a él.

Cuando nos calmamos un poco seguimos con los nuestros.

-Bueno pues ahora nuestros regalos. Chicos para vosotros-

Lo abrieron y nos dieron las gracias a Rick y a mí.

-Mamá, papá-

Hicieron la misma operación que mis hermanos.

-Rick esto es para ti- le di el paquete y me miro con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Cuando lo has comprado?- acabó preguntando.

-Cuando estabas escogiendo los regalos de los chicos-

Lo abrió y puso cara de que le gustaba mucho.

-Gracias- y me dio un beso. Rick parecía nervioso, y eso era raro en él.

-Pues, ahora el tuyo-

Se levanto de la silla, me cogió de la mano y me llevo hasta el centro de la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

-Kate, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo, porque a tu lado siento que no importa lo que pasé, siempre podré salir adelante. Kate, te amo tanto que no me puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. Así que, ¿Katherine Houghton Beckett, te quieres casar conmigo?-

No sabía si esto era vedad o estaba soñando despierta. Parpadeé un par de veces y el seguía arrodillado en el suelo. Era verdad, me estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

-Si, si me quiero casar contigo Rick- me lancé a sus brazos, lo besé como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Mis padres y mis hermanos sonreían mientras aplaudían. Mi madre estaba llorando.

-¡Me ha pedido matrimonio! Mamá, ¡me casó!-

- Si, cariño, te casas- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Enhorabuena, chaval- le dijo mi padre a Rick.

-Castle, te vamos a avisar de ante mano- empezó Aiden.- como le rompas el corazón te las verás con nosotros- terminó Edgar.

De repente mi padre y Rick empezaron a reírse.

-Katie, enhorabuena, mi niña- mi padre me felicito a mí mientras mi madre felicitaba a Rick.- Rick creía que no te decidirías nunca-

-Pues lo he hecho, Jou- le contesto él.

Mis hermanos se acercaron a mí.

-Enhorabuena, hermanita- y me abrazaron.

Después de que todos nos felicitaran nos volvimos a sentar, pero esta vez en el sofá.

Yo me senté encima de Rick.

-Te amo- le dice en el oído.

-Yo más, preciosa- me besó.

-Siempre-

-Siempre-

Nos fundimos en un besó lento, con mucho amor pero a la vez con mucha pasión.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os ha gustado? no olvidéis de dejar una Rewiev, por favor. Lucy :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón, se que he tardado mucho, pero con el tema de la vuelta a España, el volver a empezar los estudios y la falta de inspiración, no he podido. Quiero intentar subir un capitulo todas las semanas. Dejad Review con lo que os ha parecido.**

**Gracias. Lucy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>POV RICK<strong>

Estaba sentado con Kate encima, escuchando el momento de la pedida de Jim y Johanna. Los gemelos habían bajado al sótano, el cuál era su habitación, a probar las nuevas adquisiciones.

Al cabo de un tiempo noté la respiración pesada de Kate sobre mi cuello. Se había quedado dormida.

- Jim, Johanna, Kate se ha quedado dormida. La subo a la habitación y continuamos. ¿De acuerdo?- acabé optando por esa opción, Kate estaría más cómoda en la cama.

- No te preocupes, Rick. Lo dejamos para otro momento- me dijo Johanna.

- Vale. Yo, yo os quería hacer una pregunta- dije dubitativo.

- Pues dinos y no te cortes- Johanna me transmitía siempre una serenidad enorme. Tenia esos ojos tan expresivos, los cuales había heredado Kate, y una sonrisa muy serena y de las que te das cuenta que son reales.

- Me gustaría ir Kate y yo de viaje. Pasar fin de año nosotros solos, pero solo si a vosotros os parece bien-

- Rick, sois adultos, vosotros tenéis que decidir lo que haréis. Pero si te quedas más a gusto, mientras la cuides podéis hacer lo que queráis- me contestó en esta ocasión Jim.

Aún recuerdo cuando Kate y yo empezamos a salir. Jim era muy sobreprotector con ella, daba realmente miedo. La primera vez que nos vimos, fue en una visita a Kate y ella no me avisó. Me presenté en su dormitorio y que vergüenza más grande.

_Llevaba si ver a Kate 3 días, teníamos muchos exámenes y decidimos estudiar por separado._

_Pegue en su puerta, en cuanto me abrió me acerqué a ella y la cogí de la cintura mientras la besaba. _

_Nos separamos al escuchar un carraspeo detrás de nosotros._

_Eran los padres de Kate. Ella no me había avisado, y ahora yo me estaba poniendo rojo de la vergüenza._

_- Ho… hola, soy Richard- dije escondiéndome detrás de Kate._

_- Hola, yo soy Johanna, y él, es Jim- me dijo la mujer. Se parecía mucho a Kate, cuando joven debería a ver sido igual a Kate._

_- Encantado…- me acerque y le di dos besos. Luego me acerque a Jim y nos dimos la mano._

_- Tú debes de ser el romeo que ha cautivado a mi niña. Te lo aviso de antemano, como le hagas daño te las verás conmigo- me dijo sin soltarme la mano. Cuando acabó, me la soltó y yo volví detrás de Kate._

_- Papá, déjalo. Rick, estos son mis padres- me dijo con esa sonrisa que me cautivo la primera vez que la vi._

_-Creo que me voy a ir, solo venia a darte esto- en ese momento caí en la cuenta de que traía algo en las manos. Era un archivador blanco con monumentos dibujados, el archivador contenían los apuntes de matemáticas. _

_- Gracias, Rick. Aunque no hacía falta que los trajeras tan rápido-_

_- Ya sabes lo desordenado que soy. Hasta luego- elevé un poco la voz para que también me oyeran sus padres._

_Kate salió conmigo a la puerta._

_- ¡Qué vergüenza más grande! ¿Por qué no me avisaste?-_

_- Se me olvidó- me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_- Claro, y a mí un poco más y me mata tu padre- le dije poniendo cara de horror._

_- ¡Qué exagerado eres!, ¿nos vemos mañana?-_

_- Claro, tenemos clase- me reí- hasta mañana, preciosa- y le di un beso de despedida._

_- Hasta mañana, mi amor- me contesto ella._

Me levanté del sofá con Kate en brazos y subí las escaleras. Al llegar al final del pasillo entre en la habitación de Kate.

Ella seguía llevando el vestido, así que la cambié y le puse el pijama. Yo cogí mi pijama y entre al cuarto de baño.

Me cambié de ropa, me lavé los dientes e hice pis. Al volver a la habitación me encontré a Kate de espaldas a mí. Me tumbé tras ella y la abracé por la cintura. Al sentirme, se giró en redondo y se quedo cara a mí. Lentamente abrió los ojos y me dijo:

- Estamos prometidos, Rick- tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y los ojos casi cerrados a causa del sueño.

- Si, mi amor- le conteste acariciándole el pelo.

- Te quiero- me quede estático. Kate no es una persona fácil para expresar sus sentimientos, es verdad que los apelativos cariñosos hacía mi eran muy habituales en nuestro día a día. Pero el decir esas dos palabras sin un motivo aparente, era muy diferente.

- Y yo a ti- me acerqué lentamente hasta juntar nuestros labios en un beso rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>POV KATE<strong>

Sentí el sol de la mañana en mi rostro. Me maldije por no cerrar las persianas. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré en mi cama y con el pijama puesto. Lo último que recuerdo e la noche anterior es estar sentada en el sofá encima de Rick. Rick, _mi Rick, _porque ya solo es y será mio. Anoche me pidió matrimonio, fue la noche más feliz de toda mi vida. Tenemos un apartamento para nosotros y vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, ¿qué más podría pedir? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Me di la vuelta sobre mi misma y me encontré a un Rick dormido e impasible. Cuando dormía tenía una cara de relajación muy tierna.

Le retiré el flequillo y le repase sus rasgos con mis dedos, con unas suaves caricias. Primero, sus cejas, a continuación, su ojo izquierdo, y seguí así por su nariz, su mandíbula y finalmente sus labios. Sus labios, a los que no pude resistirme y los acaricie con los míos en un leve gesto. Al separarme de su rostro empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

- Buenos días- le dije acariciándole la mandíbula con el dorso de mi mano.

- Muy buenos. ¿Cómo has dormido?-

- Mejor que nunca-

- Me alegro, por que yo estoy igual que tu-

- ¿Igual que yo?-

- Si, tienes esa sonrisa tonta que debo tener yo-

- Ahh.. – la verdad es que si, tenia una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en mi rostro- es que soy muy feliz-

- ¿Si?, ¿Puede saberse por qué?-

- Pues verás, hay un chico guapísimo que me pidió ayer que fuera su esposa-

- Y ese chico, ¿Cómo es?-

- Bueno, es un poco listillo y graciosillo. A veces se pasa de enterado pero es muy cariñoso y amable conmigo- de repente me interrumpió.

- Que no se te olvide sexy-

- Claro, eso nunca- lo besé en la mejilla y me levanté.

- ¿A dónde vas?- tenía una cara de frustración terrible.

- Tengo que hacer pis. Y vamos a desayunar tengo hambre-

- Valee- dijo en tono quejoso.

* * *

><p>Bajamos a la cocina, decidimos tomar unos cereales. Algo rápido para poder ir a Rockefeller Center.<p>

En mi familia era una tradición ir el 25 de Diciembre a patinar. Terminamos de desayunar, subimos a vestirnos y nos marchamos.

Encontramos un aparcamiento bastante cerca, para lo tarde que era. Al ir a bajarme del coche Rick me detuvo.

- Kate, tengo un regalo más que darte-

- Pues tu dirás-

- Toma-

Me dio un sobre, en él ponía _Katherine Beckett _con letra totalmente cuidada. Lo abrí lentamente y me encontré otro sobre y una carta. Me decante primero por la carta.

_Querida Katherine:_

_Supongo, que porque estas leyendo esta carta, que has aceptado mi propuesta. _

_Kate, eres lo más importante en mi vida y quiero que sepas que te quiero con todo mi corazón. Estos años que hemos estado juntos han sido maravillosos pero yo quiera más, necesitaba más. Ambos nos lo merecemos. Quiero celebrar nuestra pedida como se merece. _

_Por eso abre el otro sobre._

_No vale llorar, preciosa, tus ojitos no pueden tener lagrimas. _

_Te quiero, siempre._

_RICK._

Yo ya estaba llorando desde el comienzo de la carta. Abrí el otro sobre como ponía en la carta.

Me encontré dos billetes de avión uno a mi nombre, él otro al de Rick.

- Rick, ¿Qué es esto?-

- Cariño, nos vamos a España-

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es muy corto, pero la inspiración no está de mi parte. Gracias y no olviden las Review, son gratis y animan mucho.<strong>

**Lucy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sé que no tengo perdón, pero aun así, me gustaría pedirle disculpas a aquellas personas que siguen esta historia. He tenido unos cuantos problemillas, viajes fuera de España, lesiones y visitas a médicos. con todo este lío se me había pasado por alto el continuar la historia. Se que este capitulo es corto pero no quería estar más tiempo sin publicar. Lo siento mucho. **

Estaba sentada en unas de las hamacas de la piscina del hotel. Llevábamos en Málaga 13 días y nos íbamos al día siguiente. Habíamos pasado la Noche vieja y año nuevo metidos todo el día en la cama.

Rick estaba metido en la piscina jugando con un niño pequeño de unos 5 años. En realidad no era extraño, él a veces, por no decir siempre, era un niño pequeño.

-Kate, ven con nosotros, metete en la piscina- oí gritar a Rick desde la piscina.

_-¿Qué le estas diciendo?- _le decía el niño a Rick. Es un niño español, por lo cual al ser tan pequeño no habla ingles. Yo no hablo muy bien español, pero Rick lo habla perfectamente, entonces no teníamos problemas al comunicarnos.

_-Que venga a bañarse con nosotros._ _¿Tú quieres que venga?- _

_-¡Siiii!- _empezó a chillar el niño.

_-Pablo, no grites- _le dijo la madre.

_-Vaaaale, mamá-_

-Bueno, me meto con vosotros- les dije al llegar. El niño me miraba extrañado al no entenderme, pero al ver aplaudir a Rick, él también lo hizo.

Al cabo de media hora la madre del niño lo llamó para marcharse. Nos quedamos nosotros solos.

-¿A que no sabes que me ha dicho el niño?- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, dime-

-Que eres muy guapa. Y que si eras mi novia-

-Jaja, y tú, ¿qué le has dicho?-

-Que no, no eres guapa sino preciosa y que no eres mi novia, sino que serás mi mujer-

-Rick, que es un niño pequeño. Por cierto, te queda muy bien-

-A que si. A ti también, aunque te he visto con más niños en brazos, ¿Tendría que preocuparme?-

-No, yo soy mujer de uno solo-

-Te quiero-

-Y yo a ti-

Rick se salió de la piscina y yo seguí nadando. Al cabo de veinte minutos me salí del agua, ya empezaba a tener frío.

Subimos a la habitación a cambiarnos para ir a cenar. Me puse un pantalón vaquero con una camisa de cuadros rosas y blancos.

* * *

><p>Bajamos a cenar, al ser la última noche decidimos cenar fuera del hotel. Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante muy pintoresco donde comimos comida típica de la zona. Unos entrantes de jamón serrano y queso curado, un primero de berenjenas rellenas y un segundo de Róbalo al horno, también llamado Lubina, todo acompañado con un vino de la zona. De postre nos pusieron una tarta de chocolate con almendras, la cual estaba realmente rica.<p>

* * *

><p>Volvimos al hotel, donde disfrutamos de nuestra última noche en España.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Es muy corto lo sé. Pero intentare subir en esta semana un par de capítulos más. No seáis muy duros conmigo, por favor. alguna review vendría bien para seguir adelante.<strong>

**Lucy :)**


End file.
